Keriput Tanda Tua
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Byakuya sedang bermasalah dengan wajahnya, karena itu, ia sebal sekali jika melihat Ichigo. Loh? Kenapa begitu? Mind to RnR?


Sebuah fic ringan yang dibuat di malam minggu, sambil ol Twitter dan main bersama followers bleachvivafest. Hihihi... Ini untuk kalian semua deh, yang sudah mau nemenin Cha di malam minggu. ^^

Please enjoy this story, minna!

* * *

><p>Byakuya Kuchiki tidak bosan-bosan mematut dirinya di cermin. Ia pandangi baik-baik setiap lekuk wajahnya; mulai dari dahi, mata, pipi, hidung, bibir, hingga dagu. Taichou divisi enam itu merasa ada yang salah dengan wajahnya. Berulang kali ia kembali memperhatikan cermin, seolah tidak mau berpisah jauh dari benda yang bisa memantulkan bayangan dirinya itu.<p>

"Hmm," ia mendesah pelan. "Sepertinya aku mulai tua."

**.**

**.**

**-Keriput Tanda Tua-  
>Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo<br>Rated : K  
>Genre : HumorFriendship  
>Pairing(s) : -<br>WARNING : typo(s), OOC  
>Summary : Byakuya sedang bermasalah dengan wajahnya, karena itu, ia sebal sekali jika melihat Ichigo. Loh? Kenapa begitu?<strong>

**.**

**.**

Sore hari baru saja menjelang ketika telinga Byakuya menangkap suara ribut di rumahnya. Merasa ketentraman rumahnya terusik, Byakuya memutuskan untuk mencari sumber suara itu.

"Sudah kubilang, kerut permanenmu itu bisa membuat anak kecil takut!" jelas sekali itu suara adik kecilnya, Rukia.

"Lalu kenapa? Ini image yang sudah kuciptakan! Kau keberatan?" suara siapa lagi kalau bukan Ichigo?

"Tentu saja! Wajahmu jadi menakutkan!"

'Menakutkan?' Byakuya meletakkan tangan kanannya di dagu. Tanpa sadar tangan kirinya bergerak memegang daerah bawah matanya.

Suara berisik pertengkaran yang ternyata berasal dari teras di depan kamar Rukia itu berhasil membuat Byakuya mematung di tempat. Akhir-akhir ini ia sedang sensitif dengan yang namanya usia dan kerut wajah.

"N-Nii-sama?" Rukia yang menyadari kedatangan kakaknya pun berinisiatif memanggil.

"Yo, Byakuya!" Ichigo menoleh sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," ia menatap Ichigo tajam. "Kalau keperluanmu telah selesai, silahkan pergi dari rumahku."

"Eh?"

Tanpa bicara lagi, Byakuya berlalu, meninggalkan Ichigo dan Rukia yang masih terpaku karena melihat pemimpin klan Kuchiki itu tiba-tiba bad mood. Ichigo menghela nafas panjang, kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ya sudahlah, aku sudah diusir. Aku pergi dulu, Rukia!" ucap Ichigo pasrah.

Sementara itu, Byakuya melangkah cepat ke dalam kamarnya, kemudian memandangi dirinya di cermin. Akhir-akhir ini bercermin menjadi salah satu hobi barunya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, kemudian memegangi daerah bawah matanya.

"Apa aku tampak menakutkan bagi Rukia?" gumam Byakuya, kini cermin di dinding memantulkan wajah cemasnya. "Tapi kerutku tidak permanen seperti Kurosaki... kan?"

Byakuya mati-matian meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia jauh lebih tampan daripada pemuda berambut oranye itu—walau notabene kerut tanda penuaan mulai muncul di wajahnya. Ingin rasanya Byakuya bertanya pada Yoruichi tentang rahasia wajah awet mudanya, atau mungkin meminta obat khusus pada Mayuri untuk menghilangkan kerut wajah. Sayangnya niat itu ia urungkan mengingat status aristokratnya.

Tapi, semakin memikirkan tentang usianya semakin tua, Byakuya menjadi tambah stress dibuatnya.

* * *

><p>Dalam waktu satu minggu, beban pikiran karena masalah penuaan itu membuat Byakuya jadi sering melamun dan kehilangan konsentrasi. Hal ini pun membuat shinigami lain berpikir bahwa Byakuya tengah patah hati dan kabar itu dengan cepat merebak akibat hasil karya buah bibir dari Matsumoto. Byakuya sendiri tidak ambil pusing, toh, memang ia sedang patah hati karena kerut di wajahnya tak kunjung hilang.<p>

Suatu ketika, saat sang rembulan sudah tersenyum manis di langit, Byakuya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar Seiretei. Sambil menghirup udara segar malam hari, Byakuya mencoba mengistirahatkan pikirannya.

Sayangnya, lagi-lagi suara bising mengusik ketenangan suasana malam Byakuya. Beberapa shinigami seperti Kyouraku, Ikkaku, Hisagi, dan Kira tengah mengadakan pesta minum sake di halaman divisi tiga, dan suara mereka bahkan terdengar sampai keluar. Byakuya yang sedang lewat tidak sengaja menangkap pembicaraan mereka.

"Hoi, Kyouraku-taichou, nampaknya Anda tambah tua," ujar Ikkaku.

"Iya, benar," timpal Hisagi.

"Masa?" balas Kyouraku.

"Keriput di wajahmu itu bisa menakuti hollow loh. Hahaha..." ejek Ikkaku.

"Itu benar, Madarame-san!" Kira ikut tertawa. Tak lama, semuanya, termasuk Kyouraku pun tertawa.

Mendengar candaan dari para shinigami itu makin membuat hati Byakuya teriris. Keriput bisa menakuti hollow? Astaga, pantas saja tidak ada satu pun hollow yang berani berhadapan langsung dengan Soutaichou.

Byakuya akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah. Yah, daripada ia mendengar pembicaraan aneh lain yang menyinggung soal usia, ia pikir jauh lebih baik berada di rumah. Sambil berjalan lambat-lambat, ia tampak berpikir keras.

'Kenapa tidak ada hollow yang takut pada Kurosaki, ya? Padahal ia punya kerut permanen di wajahnya.'

"Selamat malam, Kuchiki-taichou," suara lembut seorang wanita membuyarkan pikiran Byakuya.

"Unohana-taichou."

"Sepertinya ada yang mengganggu pikiran Anda? Sejak tadi Anda berjalan sambil memegang wajah," ujar Unohana sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Permisi."

Byakuya melanjutkan berjalan, sementara Unohana tampak heran dengan duda Kuchiki itu.

* * *

><p>Sudah dua hari ini Byakuya mogok makan karena pikirannya, dan ini membuat Rukia sedikit khawatir. Mencoba mencari informasi dari taichou lain di Gotei tiga belas, Rukia hanya mendapat kabar bahwa akhir-akhir ini Byakuya suka melamun sambil memegangi wajahnya.<p>

Mengingat ketidak mungkinan Byakuya memiliki jerawat, membuat Rukia berpikir keras. Ada apa gerangan dengan sang kakak? Apa mungkin Byakuya merasa tidak percaya diri dengan wajahnya? Itu lebih tidak mungkin lagi, mengingat tanpa senyum saja Byakuya bisa memikat hati ratusan ribu wanita. Lalu apa?

Karena tidak jua menemukan jawaban, Rukia pun meminta bantuan Ichigo untuk menemaninya berbicara dengan Byakuya perihal wajah sang kakak. Dan akhirnya, siang itu, Rukia—bersama Ichigo—menghampiri kakaknya di divisi enam.

Baru melihat Ichigo menampakkan wajahnya di depan pintu ruang kerja Byakuya saja sudah membuat taichou divisi enam itu murka luar biasa. Hal itu terlihat jelas dari perubahan ekspresi wajah Byakuya yang tidak biasa.

"Yo, Byakuya!" sapa Ichigo.

"S-Selamat siang, N-Nii-sama."

"Ada apa, Rukia?" tanya Byakuya, tanpa memperdulikan Ichigo.

"Apa Nii-sama sudah makan pagi ini?"

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Rukia terdiam, sementara Ichigo mengeluarkan semacam salep dari sakunya.

"Kudengar kau sedang bermasalah dengan wajahmu. Nih, kubawakan krim anti kerut!"

Iris abu-abu Byakuya membulat. Cepat sekali kabar dari Soul Society menyebar hingga real world? Lagipula, shinigami daiko ini tahu darimana kalau Byakuya tengah bermasalah dengan kerutan di wajah?

"Bukankah itu lebih cocok digunakan olehmu?" tanya Byakuya sarkatis.

Mendengar jawaban Byakuya, siku-siku simpang empat muncul di dahi Ichigo. 'Dasar bangsawan, susah sekali menurunkan gengsi, sih?'

"Ya sudahlah kalau kau tidak mau," Ichigo kembali meletakkan salep itu ke dalam sakunya. "Pergi yuk, Rukia! Sepertinya Byakuya tidak mau diganggu."

"Nii-sama, aku pamit. Jangan lupa untuk makan siang," ucap Rukia.

Pintu ruang kerja ditutup, kalau saja bisa menangis, Byakuya ingin melakukan itu. Salep itu... adalah harta paling berharga yang ditolaknya. Salep yang mungkin bisa menghilangkan kerut wajahnya. Apa merknya? Dimana Ichigo membelinya?

Sepertinya Byakuya akan memiliki beban pikiran baru lagi.

**.**

**.**

**~ おわり ~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>#curhat : OOC tiada tara. Aduh. Kepikiran darimana ya untuk buat fic ini? Hahaha... Mungkin karena sedang tidak mood untuk membuat fic romance, jadi begini deh gajenya. *dilempar* Maaf ya, Cha belum sempat update Mafia dan Tujuh Tanda Cinta karena belum dapat ide. *sujud*<p>

Wanna join Bleach Vivariation Festival 2011 ? Come join us! Follow our Twitter bleachvivafest.

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
